Fort Saskatchewan Traders
The Fort Saskatchewan Traders were an ice hockey team in the Alberta Junior Hockey League. They played in Fort Saskatchewan, Alberta, Canada, at the Jubilee Recreation Centre, capacity 2000. :Founded: 1976–77 :Division titles won: 1983–84 :Regular season titles won: 1983–84, 1990–91, 1992–93 :League Championships won: 1979, 1984 :Doyle Cup Titles: None :Royal Bank Cup Titles: None History The team's name comes from Fort Saskatchewan's history as a North-West Mounted Police trading fort when it was originally settled in the 1870s. In 1978–79, the Traders completed their most successful season in the AJHL, as they won the league championship, and then defeated the Richmond Sockeyes of the BCHL in the Vernon Cup (forerunner to the Doyle Cup) before falling to the eventual national champion Prince Albert Raiders in six games at the Centennial Cup finals. The Traders fell upon hard times in their last years as financial difficulties and low attendance left the future of the Traders in doubt. The Traders were reportedly sold to a group representing St. Albert during the 2005-06 season, however the deal failed to gain league approval. Finally, on March 15, 2007, a deal to relocate the Traders to St. Albert for the 2007–08 season was approved, ending the Traders' 31-year run in Fort Saskatchewan.St. Albert snaps up Fort Saskatchewan hockey team, cbcsports, March 16, 2007 Only the Calgary Canucks have had a longer tenure in one city. Once relocated, the team was renamed the St. Albert Steel. The team relocated again after the 2011–12 season to Whitecourt where they became the Whitecourt Wolverines. Fort Saskatchewan after the Traders The team was replaced in Fort Sasktchewan by the Fort Sask Rangers who began play in the Noralta Junior Hockey League in 2013. The team adopted the Traders moniker for the 2014-15 season. Amid speculation of a possible return of a Alberta Junior Hockey League team; the NJHL team withdrew from the league prior to the 2017-18 season.https://www.fortsaskonline.com/local/traders-might-be-coming-back-to-fort-sask Season-by-season record ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T/OTL = Ties/Overtime losses, SOL = Shootout losses, Pts = Points, GF = Goals for, GA = Goals against'' Playoffs *1977 Lost Quarter-final :Red Deer Rustlers defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 4-games-to-2 *1978 Lost Final :Fort Saskatchewan Traders defeated Edmonton Crusaders 4-games-to-3 :First in semi-final round robin (3-1) vs. Calgary Canucks and St. Albert Saints :Calgary Canucks defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 4-games-to-none *1979 Won League, Won Alta/BC Championship, Lost Abbott Cup :Fort Saskatchewan Traders defeated Calgary Chinooks 4-games-to-none :Second in semi-final round robin (2-2) vs. Calgary Canucks and St. Albert Saints :Fort Saskatchewan Traders defeated Calgary Canucks 4-games-to-3 AJHL CHAMPIONS :Fort Saskatchewan Traders defeated Richmond Sockeyes (PJHL) 4-games-to-1 ALTA/BC CHAMPIONS :Prince Albert Raiders (SJHL) defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 4-games-to-2 *1980 Lost Quarter-final :St. Albert Saints defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 3-games-to-none *1981 Lost Quarter-final :Sherwood Park Crusaders defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 3-games-to-none *1982 Lost Quarter-final :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 4-games-to-2 *1983 Lost Quarter-final :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 4-games-to-none *1984 Won League, Lost Alta/BC Championship :Fort Saskatchewan Traders defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-none :Fort Saskatchewan Traders defeated St. Albert Saints 4-games-to-3 :Fort Saskatchewan Traders defeated Red Deer Rustlers 4-games-to-none AJHL CHAMPIONS :Langley Eagles (BCJHL) defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 4-games-to-2 *1985 Lost Semi-final :Fort Saskatchewan Traders defeated St. Albert Saints 4-games-to-2 :Sherwood Park Crusaders defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 4-games-to-none *1986 Lost Quarter-final :Sherwood Park Crusaders defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 4-games-to-1 *1987 Lost Quarter-final :Sherwood Park Crusaders defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 4-games-to-1 *1988 Lost Quarter-final :Hobbema Hawks defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 4-games-to-2 *1989 Lost Final :Fort Saskatchewan Traders defeated Lloydminster Blazers 4-games-to-2 :Fort Saskatchewan Traders defeated Sherwood Park Crusaders 4-games-to-none :Red Deer Rustlers defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 4-games-to-1 *1990 Lost Quarter-final :Lloydminster Blazers defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 4-games-to-3 *1991 Lost Final :Fort Saskatchewan Traders defeated Sherwood Park Crusaders 4-games-to-none :Fort Saskatchewan Traders defeated Lloydminster Blazers 4-games-to-1 :Calgary Royals defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 4-games-to-2 *1992 Lost Semi-final :Fort Saskatchewan Traders defeated St. Albert Saints 4-games-to-3 :Olds Grizzlys defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 4-games-to-1 *1993 Lost Final :Fort Saskatchewan Traders defeated Sherwood Park Crusaders 5-games-to-4 :Fort Saskatchewan Traders defeated St. Albert Saints 4-games-to-3 :Olds Grizzlys defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 4-games-to-3 *1994 Lost Quarter-final :St. Albert Saints defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 4-games-to-3 *1995 DNQ *1996 Lost Quarter-final :Fort McMurray Oil Barons defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 4-games-to-none *1997 DNQ *1998 Lost Final :Fort Saskatchewan Traders defeated Lloydminster Blazers 4-games-to-none :Fort Saskatchewan Traders defeated Grande Prairie Storm 4-games-to-1 :St. Albert Saints defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 4-games-to-2 *1999 Lost Quarter-final :Lloydminster Blazers defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 4-games-to-3 *2000 Lost Quarter-final :Fort Saskatchewan Traders defeated St. Albert Saints 3-games-to-1 :Lloydminster Blazers defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 4-games-to-none *2001 Lost Preliminary :Grande Prairie Storm defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 3-games-to-2 *2002 Lost Preliminary :Drayton Valley Thunder defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 3-games-to-none *2003 DNQ *2004 DNQ *2005 Lost Preliminary :Drayton Valley Thunder defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 3-games-to-none *2006 Lost Preliminary :Spruce Grove Saints defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 3-games-to-none *2007 Lost Final :Fort Saskatchewan Traders defeated Fort McMurray Oil Barons 4-games-to-none :Fort Saskatchewan Traders defeated Okotoks Oilers 4-games-to-1 :Camrose Kodiaks defeated Fort Saskatchewan Traders 4-games-to-2 Notable alumni The following former Traders have gone on to play in the NHL: Traders who moved on to play for the Canadian Women's National & Olympic Teams: *Shannon Szabados See also * List of ice hockey teams in Alberta References External links *Alberta Junior Hockey League website Category:Defunct Alberta Junior Hockey League teams Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Alberta Junior Hockey League Category:Established in 1976 Category:Disestablished in 2007